The invention relates to a door stop structurally combined with a demountable door hinge for motor-vehicle doors, the door hinge comprising a first hinge half which can act upon the one door assembly part, door or pillar, and a second hinge half which can act upon the other door assembly part, and also a hinge pin which is held in the one hinge half with a running fit and in the other hinge half in a manner such that it can be lifted off in a rotationally secure manner, and the door stop comprising braking or holding means which are arranged aligned radially with respect to the hinge-pin axis and which interact with abutment means arranged concentrically with respect to the hinge-pin axis, and being accommodated in its entirety in a door stop housing which is placed, in an axial extension of the hinge axis, onto that hinge half in which the hinge pin is mounted with a running fit.
Although door stops of this type which are structurally combined with a door hinge are distinguished by a comparatively small installation space requirement and can also be implemented in a multiplicity of embodiments modified to a greater or lesser extent, they still require, in order to produce them, a considerable number of individual parts which have to be produced and fitted separately. Door stops of this type are therefore basically afflicted with a production outlay which is still excessively high and at the same time with certain uncertainties with regard to specified holding positions of the door always being maintained. Moreover, the result of the number of components required overall for the door stop is that there is an increase in the probability of encountering unfavourable tolerance pairings and therefore, obviously, the increased production of sources of noise which can be attributed to unfavourable tolerance pairings within the door stop. Finally, the multiplicity of individual components requires corresponding stock-keeping both at the manufacturer and for the stock-keeping of spare parts.
However, the disadvantage of it not being possible to standardize the door stop and its component is particularly serious.
Furthermore, motor-vehicle door hinges having an integrated door stop have also already been become known to the effect that the hinge pin, which consists of solid material, of the hinge formed from a first and a second hinge half is secured non-rotatably in the gudgeon of the one hinge half and is held in the gudgeon of the other hinge half in such a manner that it passes through the at least one gudgeon with a bearing clearance. In conjunction with such a design of the hinge, the configuration of the integrated door stop is distinguished by the hinge pin, together with a complementary formation of the gudgeon hole of at least one gudgeon of that hinge half through whose gudgeon it passes with bearing clearance, having, at least over a part of its length region or regions assigned to one or each of these gudgeons, a rounded profile of its cross section, which profile deviates from the pure circular shape. Although such door-braking and stopping devices integrated in a door hinge are distinguished by an extremely small installation space requirement and also only require a minimum number of individual parts, they are afflicted with the disadvantage that the machining of the hinge half through whose gudgeon the hinge pin passes with bearing clearance is extremely complicated.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of improving a door stop which is structurally combined with a demountable door hinge and is intended for motor-vehicle doors of the type mentioned at the beginning to the effect that the production of the stop unit, regardless of the door stop running in an as noiseless manner as possible is improved sufficiently such that with the smallest number of individual parts standardization at least of some of the components of the door stop and in addition a more cost-effective hinge stop unit are obtained.
According to the present invention, this object may be achieved in that the hinge pin, together with a complementary noncircular form of the inner circumferential wall of the door stop housing which is connected to that hinge half through whose gudgeon it passes with bearing clearance has, at least over a part of its length region which engages in the door stop housing, a rounded profile of its cross section, which profile deviates from the pure circular form. In this case, in order to save on complicated shaping, the door stop housing is advantageously formed by a length section of a continuous hollow-profile material and is secured via positive-locking means in a rotationally secure manner on the outer joint surface of that hinge half through whose gudgeon the hinge pin passes with bearing clearance. The door stop housing is expediently secured on the hinge half by way of a mutual, positive-locking engagement, particularly in a manner such that the door stop housing is connected, by means of at least one axial extension of its circumferential wall, in a positive-locking manner to a correspondingly configured recess in that hinge half through whose gudgeon the hinge pin passes with bearing clearance.
However, in a modified design form of the mutual, positive-locking engagement of the door stop housing and hinge half, provision may also be made for the door stop housing to have an end toothing which interacts with a complementarily designed toothing in the outer joint surface of that hinge half through whose gudgeon the hinge pin passes with bearing clearance.
Regardless of how the mutual, positive-locking engagement of the door stop housing and hinge half may be considered in detail, an advantageous fastening form is one wherein the door stop housing, which is formed by a length section of a continuous hollow-profile material, is held in the positive-locking engagement with the mating profiling on or in the hinge half by means of an abutment washer which rests on a free end of the door stop housing and is supported against the hinge pin in the axial direction. Furthermore, in a development of the fastening or connection of the door stop housing to the hinge half, provision may also be made for the end side of the door stop housing on this side, which is provided with at least one axial projection or an end profiling, to be sealed with respect to the surface of the hinge half by means of a sealing means.
With regard to the design of the braking and holding means of the door stop, a simple but effective embodiment results from the fact that the inner circumferential surface of the door stop housing and the outer circumferential surface of that length region of the hinge pin which reaches through the door stop housing each merely have a rounded deviation in its circumferential surface which protrudes with respect to the cylindrical shape. However, in most applications it will be necessary to fit the door stop with a plurality of braking and holding positions, to which end provision may then be made for the hinge pin to have, spaced apart from each other over its circumference, two deviations from the exactly circular cross-sectional shape, which deviations protrude radially with respect to the circular shape, the two diameter deviations, which protrude radially with respect to the circular shape, of the hinge pin being arranged such that they lie opposite each other.
Depending on the position of the intended braking and holding positions of the motor-vehicle door, with regard to the allocation of the braking and holding means provision may be made for the straight line which intersects the highest points of the mutually opposite, radially protruding rounded deviations of the hinge pin to form 90xc2x0 with respect to the straight line passing through the location of the stop and of the hinge tap.
However, provision may also be made, corresponding to the intended arrangement, for the highest points of the two radially protruding rounded deviations of the hinge pin to be arranged aligned at an angle with respect to one other.
Finally, provision may also be made for the inner circumferential surface of the door stop housing and/or that length section of the hinge pin which engages in said housing to be provided either with a sliding coating or else with an edge-layer hardening.